The Special Christmas
by Panda 'Mochi' Nyan
Summary: TaoRis- Tao sakit dan Kris panik, kemudian Tao bercerita tentang permohonan pada malam natal - BaekYeol- Baekhyun merasa sedih karena Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya, karena itu Baekhyun mencari kado spesial untuk Chanyeol atas saran Kyungsoo (BaekYeol ver. Semi M XD) - RnR please ... ('w')
1. -TaoRis's Christmas Story-

Annyeong-Annyeong :3

Apa kabar nih readers? Huehehe, Mochi pinter kan? FF yang pertama belom selse udah bikin FF lagi -_-" (_Readers: Apanya yang pinter -_-_)

Hehe, enggak sih, ini FF GAJE cuma buat ngerayain hari natal doang. Sebenernya mau dipublish kemarin, tapi gak jadi karena sibuk banyak keluarga datang XD hehehe. Di FF GAJE ini, ada dua _couple_, yaitu, TAORIS DAN BAEKYEOL ^^, jadi _readers_, dimohon setelah selesai membaca (_PeDe amat, ada gitu yang mau baca TTwTT_) mohon _review_ nyaa~

_Enjoy_~

* * *

**-TaoRis- **_Christmas Wish_ -

Pada hari itu, tepat di tanggal 24 Desember, terlihat para member EXO-K dan EXO-M yang sedang menghias pohon natal yang berada di _dorm_ mereka dengan beberapa ornamen. Ada juga yang sedang menghias ruangan dengan hiasan-hiasan natal beserta _mistletoe_ pada pintu _dorm_. Ya, karena besok adalah hari natal, EXO-M datang ke Korea untuk merayakan natal bersama-sama.

"Gege … ." panggil seorang _namja_ bermata kelam sambil membawa sebuah boneka. Boneka panda.

"Hm? Iya Tao?" tanya sang _leader_ dari EXO-M, Kris yang sedang mengambil _bell_ dari dalam kotak untuk dipasang bersamaan dengan _mistletoe_ di pintu _dorm_ serta beberapa _ornament_ dan sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada _namja_ panda itu.

Secara tiba-tiba Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang dan sedikit membuat Kris tersentak kaget. Kemudian Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao dan berbalik.

"Kau kenapa? _Nĭ zĕn me le?_" tanya Kris yang bingung dalam bahasa cina.

Tao menggeleng,

"Tidak, Tao tidak apa-apa." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum dan kembali memeluk gege tercintanya itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku _Baby_ Panda?" tanya Kris lagi dan kali ini sambil membalas pelukan Tao dan meraba rambut Tao.

"_Wú_, gege. Tao hanya ingin memeluk gege saja kok. _Wèishéme_, ge? Tao mengganggu gege ya? Ka-kalau begitu maafkan Tao yang sudah mengganggu gege. _Duì bù q__ǐ_, ge, _zhēn duì bù q__ǐ_!" ucap Tao yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Kris merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, Tao tidak mengganggu gege kok, malah gege senang dipeluk terus sama Tao." jawab Kris yang langsung memeluk Tao kembali dan membenamkan kepala Tao di dada bidangnya, "gege hanya bingung, kok Tao tiba-tiba memeluk gege. Hehehe … ." lanjutnya.

Tao tersenyum dalam dekapan gege-nya.

"Hey … hey, kalian berdua jangan bermesraan di depan umum." ujar _leader_ dari EXO-K. Yap, Suho. Ia melihat TaoRis seraya terkekeh.

"_Mian_ Suho-ge, aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kris-ge." kata Tao.

"Hmmm … iya-iya, lagipula tidak apa-apa juga." jawab Suho.

Kris tertawa kecil ketika Suho meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak mereka sangka para seme yaitu Kai, Sehun, Chen, dan Chanyeol terlihat iri pada Kris dan Tao yang sedang bermesraan, mereka juga ingin bermesraan dengan para uke, namun para uke melarang keras karena mereka sedang sibuk XD.

"Tao! Badanmu kok panas?" tanya Kris yang panik.

Semua member EXO yang sedang sibuk pun menoleh ke arah TaoRis.

"Ah, yang benar ge?" kata Tao tidak percaya.

"Iya, panas sekali." jawab Kris yang meraba dahi Tao.

"Hah? Tao panas?!" seru Kyungsoo ikut panik.

Sikap keibuan Kyungsoo pun muncul. Ia segera mendekati Tao dan menyentuh kening Tao. Kyungsoo pun melihat ke arah Kris yang masih memeluk Tao (_gak selse-selse tuh meluknya ._. *Readers: Ganggu lo thor -_-*_).

"Iya, Tao panas sekali." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tao kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang ikut mendekati Tao.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan cem … hhh … ."

Secara tiba-tiba Tao jatuh pingsan. Semua member panik. Mereka segera menghampiri Tao, begitupun Kris yang panik bukan main.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Tao pingsan!" seru Baekhyun histeris.

"Bawa dia ke kamar!" perintah Suho panik.

Kris pun segera menggendong Tao ala pengantin (_ceelah XD_) dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Uhmm … _baby_, itu kenapa Tao?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Tanya sama orangnya." jawab Luhan gak peduli pada pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hemm … kira-kira kenapa ya Tao pingsan?" pikir Baekhyun.

"Kata Kyungsoo tadi badannya kan panas sekali, mungkin saja karena kelelahan." jawab Chanyeol *_tumben bener -_-_*.

"Hmm, kau benar Yeollie-_ah_." Baekhyun setuju.

Sementara itu Kris dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar mereka dan dengan buru-buru membaringkan Tao di ranjangnya. Kemudian Kris duduk di samping Tao. Kemudian ia menyentuh dahi Tao dan mengambil _thermometer_ kemudian mengukur panas derajat Tao.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kris pun melihat thermometer tersebut. Terlihat di _thermometer_ itu bahwa panas Tao 38 derajat. Kris pun bertambah panik. Ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk, setelah itu ia membasahi handuk tersebut dengan air dingin, kemudian Kris kembali dan menaruh handuk itu pada dahi Tao, setelah itu Kris segera menyelimuti Tao.

"Tao, _baby_, kau kenapa? Gege sangat cemas." ucap Kris sambil mengecup dahi Tao pelan.

Kemudian Kris memegangi tangan Tao dan terus mengecup tangannya, berharap panda tercintanya bangun.

Karena cemas, Kris pun menelepon dokter.

_**~~ Merry**__**Christmas ~~**_

"Ja-jadi bagaimana Uisanim? Tao baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kris.

"Tenang, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penyakit parah yang dideritanya, dia hanya demam karena kelelahan. Jadi jaga dia baik-baik ya, dan biarkan dia istirahat, dia butuh istirahat yang banyak," ucap sang dokter.

"Ah, _ghamsahamnida_, Uisanim. Aku sudah panik jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Tao." kata Kyungsoo (_biasaa … jiwa emaknya keluar *Readers: Thor, ni sendal yak, bisa melayang lho! *readers ngelemparin sendal ke Mochi _ಠ_ಠ_*_).

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa." ucap Lay disusul anggukan member lain.

"Ya, saya pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada gejala lain kalian bisa langsung hubungi saya." jelas dokter itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ EXO.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, para member pun menatap ke arah Kris.

"Hyung, kau sebagai _namjachingu_-nya, berarti kau yang harus menjaganya hyung." ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu Kris.

"Iya-iya,_ arraseo_, tentu saja aku akan menjaganya." jawab Kris.

"Kalau begitu, kami kembali ya," kata Suho.

"Oh, iya. _Gomawo_ kalian sudah membantuku." Kris berterimakasih.

Member lainnya pun segera pergi dari kamar TaoRis, sementara Kris segera mendekati Tao. Tak beberapa lama, tangan Tao bergerak-gerak dan menyentuh Kris.

"Ge … Gege … ." panggil Tao.

Kris tersentak, setelah menutup pintu, ia segera menghampiri Tao dan duduk di sisi ranjang kemudian memegang kedua tangan Tao.

"Tao, _baby _… kau sudah sadar? Gege mencemaskanmu … ." ucap Kris sambil mengecup pipi Tao.

"Aku pusing ge, kepalaku sangat sakit." ucap Tao.

"Hmm … iya _baby_. Dokter bilang kau kelelahan. Tubuhmu masih panas, Tao, gege sangat cemas." kata Kris.

"Gege lebay ih!" seru Tao meledek Kris.

"Kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana gege-mu ini mencemaskanmu." kemudian Kris mencium bibir Tao pelan dan sedikit melumatnya, kemudian ia melepas ciumannya dan berdiri dari ranjang Tao.

"Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu membasahi handukmu lagi Tao." ucap Kris.

Kris pun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan keran dan membasahi handuk untuk mengompres dahi Tao tadi, kemudian memerasnya. Setelah itu ia segera kembali dan menaruh kembali handuk itu di dahi Tao.

"Sekarang _baby_ pandaku ini tidur dulu ya, dokter juga bilang Tao butuh istirahat." Kris tersenyum pada Tao.

"Tao mau tidur kalau gege juga tidur di samping Tao." pinta Tao sambil memasang _puppy-eyes_ nya.

Kris terdiam, agak lama. Tao terdiam. Mochi juga diem, tidur malah, ngantuk katanya.

_Nah, terus …_

_Yang ngelanjutin ceritanya …_

_Siape?_

_Author_ nista itu pun dihajar habis-habisan oleh seluruh warga FFn -_- dan akhirnya ia terbangun karena dijejelin kaos kakinya sendiri (._.). Kemudian ia berjalan ke meja komputer dan mulai menulis lagi (_kagak penting amat ._._).

_Eh, kalo gitu …_

_Bentar-bentar …_

_Kalo authornya baru bangun …_

_Yang nulis tadi siape? ._._

Sebuah Misteri（`_ゝ´) (_Mochi bener-bener dibakar -_-_)

**YUUKK! CAPCYUS CYINN, KEMBALI KE CERITA!** *_caps lock keinjek_* *_caps lock nya jebol_*

Kris terdiam dan memandang Tao, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, tersenyum penuh arti, bukan arti yang ITU (_eh pelis yak yang suka yadong #geplakk jangan mikir Kris mau ngapa-ngapain Tao nih yee -_-_).

Kris pun mendekat dan tertidur di sebelah Tao. Tao tersenyum saat Kris memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping dan mengecup dahinya.

"Tidurlah _baby_ pandaku … ." kata Kris.

"Sebentar ge … ." ucap Tao.

"Hm?" Kris menatap Tao heran.

"Gege tahu kan kalau malam ini itu malam sebelum natal?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengangguk, "tentu, memangnya kenapa?" Kris berbalik tanya.

"Biasanya ketika waktu kecil, Eomma selalu menemaniku sebelum tidur, kemudian ia berkata ketika malam natal. Ia berkata kalau kita bisa membuat sebuah permohonan di malam natal ini, dan katanya akan terkabul. Eomma bilang padaku ketika kita membuat permohonan di malam natal, seorang peri akan datang dan mengabulkan permohonan itu, ge." cerita Tao.

Kris tertawa pelan, kemudian ia menatap Tao gemas. Tangannya meraba rambut Tao dengan lembut kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Lalu Tao mau apa?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum, "Tao mau membuat permohonan?" lanjut Kris.

Tao mengangguk dengan manisnya.

"Iya ge, ayo kita membuat sebuah permohonan." kata Tao.

Kris tersenyum kemudian jarinya mengelus pipi Tao dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Ayo. Kau mau permohonan apa Tao?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Rahasia ge, makanya kita membuat permohonan dulu, nanti baru aku akan memberitahukannya pada gege." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Oke-oke, _arra_!" Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian Tao menutup matanya, membuat sebuah permohonan, begitupun juga dengan Kris.

'_Tuhan, sungguh aku mencintainya. Sembuhkanlah ia secepatnya, aku sangat rindu ketika dia menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan bersamaku, bukan ketika dia sakit dan hanya diam serta tertidur lemas di tempat tidur. Jadi tuhan, aku mohon sembuhkanlah Tao secepatnya_.' permohonan Kris.

Kemudian Kris membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan Tao yang juga membuka matanya.

"Gege sudah selesai?" tanya Tao dan Kris mengangguk.

"Apa permohonanmu Tao?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Tao memohon agar selalu bersama Kris gege. Tao memohon agar Kris gege selalu bersama dengan Tao selama-lamanya, dan Tao memohon agar Kris gege tidak akan pernah cuek dengan Tao lagi." kata Tao dengan suara sangat pelan di kalimat terakhir.

Kris pun tekekeh, "Tao, hanya Tao yang ada di hati gege kok, gege janji deh, gege tidak akan cuek lagi dengan Tao." ucap Kris.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Tao sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Ne_, _jeongmal_!" jawab Kris yang membalas kelingking Tao.

Kemudian Tao tersenyum dan memeluk gegenya itu.

"Kalau gege, permohonannya apa?" ujar Tao membuat Kris kaget.

"Eh? Rahasia!"

Ketika mendengar jawaban Kris, Tao pun cemberut, kemudian langsung menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Kris kaget karena Tao marah padanya, "Ehh, Tao, jangan marah. Besok saja ya gege beritahunya." lanjutnya.

"Janji ge?" tanya Tao.

"Iya-iya janji, hmm … sedang turun salju rupanya!" pekik Kris saaat melihat ke arah jendela.

Butiran-butiran salju itu turun. Tao yang cemberut pun melihat ke arah jendela, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menatap gegenya.

"Indah ge." ucap Tao.

"Iya, seindah Tao." Kris gombal.

"Ah! Gege! Wajahku merah nih!" marah Tao sementara Kris hanya terkekeh.

Tao kembali menatap Kris.

"Gege?" panggil Tao.

"Ya?" tanya Kris.

"Tao ngantuk." kata Tao pelan.

Kris pun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao,

"Tidurlah, Tao." ucap Kris.

Tao pun tersenyum pada gege nya, kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk tidur, disusul dengan Kris. Mereka pun tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

_**~~ Merry**__**Christmas ~~**_

Pagi hari, tepatnya pukul 06.40.

"Eunghh … ."

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Tao yang masih tertidur dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Kemudian Kris menyentuh dahi Tao, dan ternyanta Tao sudah tidak panas lagi. Betapa senang dan histerisnya hati Kris ketika mengetahui bahwa Tao sudah tidak panas lagi.

Tak berapa lama, "gege? Gege sudah bangun?" Tao pun bangun.

Seperti kilat, Kris langsung memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat.

"Tao, Tao-ku," ucapnya sambil terus memeluk Tao.

"Ge-gege kenapa sih? Gege! Gege! Ge, aku … tidak bisa bernafas!" seru Tao yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris.

Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Tao lembut. Tao yang terkejut pun membelalakan matanya, namun kemudian ia mencoba tenang dengan menutup matanya, merasakan bibir Kris yang melumat bibirnya.

TOK … TOK …

"_Duizhang_, Tao, waktunya sa … ."

Lay terdiam di pintu ketika melihat adegan TaoRis yang sedang romantis-romantisnya XD. Kemudian Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Lay.

"E-eh, Lay, ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"A-anu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau sudah waktunya sarapan, eh tapi aku mengganggu ya? _Mian-mian_!" jelas Lay yang langsung membungkuk.

"_Ani_. Tidak mengganggu kok, _gomawo_." kata Kris.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Tao sudah sembuh ya?" tanya Lay yang menunjuk Tao.

"Oh iya! Tao, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kris langsung bertanya pada Tao (_telat woyy -_-_).

"Aku sudah baikan, ge. Aku sudah tidak pusing." jawab Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Aah! Baguslah, kala begitu ayo ke ruang makan! Sarapannya sudah siap." Lay pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar TaoRis.

Ketika Lay sudah pergi, Kris pun kembali menatap Tao.

"Tao yakin sudah baikan?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah kok ge, coba saja pegang dahi Tao. Memangnya masih panas ya?" Tao berbalik tanya dengan polosnya.

"Ahaha, iya-iya sudah tidak panas." jawab Kris yang kemudian mengecup pipi Tao.

"Ge … ?" panggil Tao.

"Hm?"

"Gege tadi malam sudah janji!"

"Hem? Janji apa?"

"Janji kalau gege akan memberitahukan Tao apa permohonan gege tadi malam!" seru Tao tepat di wajah Kris.

Awalnya Kris terdiam, namun kemudian ia tertawa sangat keras dan membuat Tao heran.

"Kok gege tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Tao.

"_Ani_, Tao benar-benar ingin tahu apa permohonan gege?"

Tao mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang mau dibelikan permen.

"Oke-oke, gege akan beritahu Tao!"

"Yasudah apa permohonan gege?" Tao tidak sabar.

"Gege memohon, agar Tao cepat sembuh dan kembali menjadi Tao yang menggemaskan, polos, dan selalu membuat gege tertawa, karena gege sangat sedih jika Tao sakit, karena gege sangat menyayangi Tao. Gege sangat mencintai Tao, hanya Tao, Tao dan Tao!" seru Kris.

Mata Tao berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian memeluk Kris dan dibalas oleh Kris.

"_Xiè xiè_, gege, karena sudah mencintai Tao. _Wǒ ài nǐ_, ge. _Wǒ yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ_!" kata Tao.

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Tao lagi dan memeluk Tao sangat erat.

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ. _Xiè xiè_ karena telah memberitahukan gege tentang permohonan di malam natal itu. Tao benar, tadi malam gege melihat peri natal itu datang dan menyembuhkan Tao." kata Kris membuat wajah Tao berseri-seri.

"_Zhēn_? Uwaah, Tao harus berterima kasih dengan peri itu, ge." ucap Tao dengan polosnya.

"Iya-iya, nanti malam kita panggil peri natalnya ya." Kris mencoba membuat Tao senang (_ini kok jadi kayak orang gila -_- *dibakar*_).

"Iya ge!" jawab Tao bersemangat.

"_Kajja_! Kita sarapan, Tao juga harus sarapan. Kalau Tao tidak sarapan nanti peri natalnya tidak muncul." Kris membujuk Tao seperti membujuk anak kecil untuk makan.

"_Ne_, _ne_!"

Kris pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menggandeng Tao keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka tidak meras akalau ada seseorang yang bersayap bersembunyi di balik pohon natal. Ia sudah berada disana sejak tadi dan mengamati Tao dan Kris.

_Kalian penasaran kan?_

_Siapa orang itu?_

_Dia …_

_Dia adalah …_

.

.

.

MOCHI sendiri \(^O^)/ sebagai peri natal #PLAKK

Mochi pun dihajar semua _readers_ dan dijejelin sendal serta berbagai macam benda-benda lainnya(?).

TAMAT -_-

_**~~ Merry**__**Christmas ~~**_

Hiyaa … selesai deh TaoRis nyaa … di _chapter_ 2 nanti adalah BaekYeol, huehehe … sebenernya tentang _Christmas Wish_ itu diambil dari cerita Mochi waktu kecil XD soalnya Eomma sama Eonnie Mochi pernah cerita kalau kita membuat permohonan di malam natal, permohonannya bisa terkabul, ehehe … ^^v

Oke-oke, akhir kata …

**MERRY CHRISTMAS** untuk yang merayakan …

Minta _review_-nya dong _readers-readers_ yang cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng … :3

Oh ya, FF 'I Found You' sedang dalam pembuatan ^^v soalnya Mochi bingung banget itu FF nya mau digimanain ceritanya -_- #plakk

_Love and peace_,

.

**Panda 'Mochi' Nyan**


	2. -BaekYeol's Christmas Story-

Annyeong-Annyeong :3

Nah, ini dia _Chapter_ 2, dan disini waktunya BaekYeol meramaikan Christmas ^^, dan FF di _chapter_ 2 ini gak kalah GAJE sama _chapter_ 1, karena Mochi adalah duta FF GAJE -_- *dihajar* dan sepertinya Chanyeol dan beberapa _cast_ disini agak sedikit OOC ._. mungkin ...

Jadi, _please take a seat_, _and don't forget to review_ ya _readers-readers_ tercintaaa (^w^) *tebar bunga* (_Readers: Najiss_ -_-)

_Enjoy_~

* * *

**-BaekYeol-** _A_ _Gift For You_ -

Malam itu.

Seorang _namja_ ber-_eye liner_ mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap cemburu ke arah dua tiang listrik, ya, saat ini leader EXO-M yaitu Kris dan Chanyeol sedang asik mengobrol dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka.

'_Ughh … Yeollie, kau bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali. Untuk apa aku berdandan(?) selama itu hanya untuk membuatmu terpesona namun kau malah tidak memperdulikanku, Park Chanyeol!_' kesal Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia kembali menatap kedua tiang itu dengan amarah, namun tatapannya lebih ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun segera menegurnya,

"Ya! Baekki, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak namun kemudian menggeleng, "_ani_, aku tidak apa-apa. _Mian_ aku mengganggu ya? _Mianheyo_." lanjut Baekhyun yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kris bingung.

"_Aniya_, _gwaenchana_ hyung. Mungkin ia lagi PMS(?)." Oooh Chanyeol, _pabbo_ sekali dirimu -_- mana mungkin Baekhyun PMS, dia kan laki-laki -_-. Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk, yang _pabbo_ siapa kira-kira -_-.

Di kamar BaekYeol.

"Uuuh! Aku benci Chanyeol! Kau jahat! Jahat! _Pabboya_!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun pun megacak-acak rambutnya, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan dari pintu kamar BaekYeol. Baekhyun pun kaget dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, buru-buru ia menata kembali rambutnya.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hyung, ini aku. Kyungsoo." ternyata dia adalah Kyungsoo, bukan Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung galau(?) lagi, "ooh, Kyungsoo-_ah_, silahkan masuk!" Baekhyun pun membukakan pintu kamar.

Terlihat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan cemas,

"Hyung? _Wae_, kau marah-marah? _Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, namun kemudian matanya berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca dan kemudian ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis. Kyungsoo yang terkejut kemudian membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan wajah heran.

"Hyung? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

"Hiks … hiks … ." tangis Baekhyun.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengannya lagi?" Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Bukan begitu, hiks … Kyungsoo-ah. A-aku cemburu … ."

Kyungsoo terdiam, "jadi karena itu, hyung? Kau marah-marah gak jelas?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hii! Aku serius!" marah Baekhyun.

"Hmm … iya-iya, kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga sama seperti dirimu hyung, tapi mungkin aku bisa menahan emosiku."

" … " Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku juga lihat dari tadi Chanyeol hyung sangat akrab dengan Kris hyung." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Itu masalahnya, kau lihat kan aku sudah berdandan dan sudah imut unyu-unyu(?) seperti ini? Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihatku dan tidak memperdulikanku. Sepertinya dimatanya aku ini sampah!" seru Baekhyun dan kembali menangis.

Karena merasa iba, Kyungsoo pun memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya,

"Sudah hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu. Mana mungkin Chanyeol hyung menganggapmu seperti itu! Pasti dia sangat mencintaimu hyung," kata Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi … ."

"Hyung, kau tahu ini malam apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Malam natal." jawab Baekhyun.

"Hm! Benar! Dan hyung tahu kan kalau besok itu natal?"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo, kalau aku tidak tahu aku tidak akan menjawab kalau malam ini itu malam natal."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "hyung sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Chanyeol hyung?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Oh iya, belum! Tapi untuk apa? Lebih baik aku berdiam di rumah, lagipula Chanyeol tidak akan peduli dengan kado yang aku berikan! Lihat saj atadi dia tidak memperdulikanku!"

"Aishh, hyung! Siapa tahu, dengan hyung memberikan kado natal untuk Chanyeol hyung, Chanyeol hyung pasti akan langsung luluh hyung. Jadi lebih baik, hyung berikan saja kado natal yang spesial! Pasti berhasil!" usul Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Benar juga ya! Aihh, _gomawo_ Kyungsoo-_ah_! _Gomawo_! _Saranghae_~" seru Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"A-ah? _N-nado_ hyunggg … ." jawab Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Butiran-butiran salju pun turun dengan indahnya.

_**~~ MerryChristmas ~~**_

Pagi harinya, tepat pada tanggal 25 Desember.

Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapati uke tercintanya tidak berada di ranjangnya, ia pun melihat kalender dan mendapati hari ini adalah hari natal. Kemudian Chanyeol segera turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Kai sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan mesranya.

"Selamat natal, _chagi_~" ucap Kai yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"_N-ne_, selamat natal Kai … ." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Karena tidak mau merusak momen KaiSoo, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan dapur karena tidak melihat Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Hyung! Kau melihat Baekki-ku?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"_Aniya_, mana aku tahu Yeol, bukankah dia uke-mu -_-. Mengapa bertanya padaku?" kata Suho yang sedang membantu Sehun menaruh kado-kado di bawah pohon natal, sebelum semua member bangun.

"Tapi hyung, Baekki sudah dari tadi pagi menghilang!" seru Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung bilang kalau dia mau mencari kado natal untukmu. Sejak kemarin ia cemburu dengan para fans yang memberimu hadiah natal yang spesial, jadi ia ingin mencari hadiah yang benar-benar spesial." jelas Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur, padahal sebenarnya Baekhyun membeli kado bukan karena cemburu pada fans, tapi cemburu karena kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Kris.

"Eumm, begitu. Tapi, kenapa dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, begitupun Suho yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Hmm … aku khawatir." ucap Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, _ne_, _arra_. Aku juga tahu perasaanmu, tapi percayalah, dia pasti baik-baik saja." kata Suho.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, kemudian menatap ke arah jendela. Terlihat butiran-butiran salju turun dan membuat Chanyeol berpikir sesuatu,

"Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin, apa dia baik-baik saja? Aduh, aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia pingsan di jalan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada segerombolan _namja_ yang mengganggunya? Aishh, Park Chanyeol, kau harus tenang, tenang, Baekhyun-mu tidak apa-apa, tenang-tenang … ." Chanyeol mencoba tenang dan tiduran sambil terus menatap jendela.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin menyusul Baekhyun, namun ia tidak tahu Baekhyun ada dimana. Seme macam apa seperti itu? Membiarkan uke-nya berkeliaran di luar dan sedang turun salju, apalagi uke-nya tidak kuat dingin -_- dan lebihnya hari ini adalah hari natal.

"Baekhyunnie, kau dimana _chagi_?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hyung … ." panggil seseorang.

"Eh? Iya, Kai? _Waeyo_, kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Ani_ hyung, selamat natal!" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _gomawo_ Kai." jawab Chanyeol membalas senyuman Kai.

"Ehm, hyung? Kau tidak … emm … maksudku, hyung … kau tidak mencari Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Ingin, tapi aku bingung dimana dia." kata Chanyeol. Saat ini _namja_ tiang listrik yang dijuluki Happy Virus itu benar-benar sedang galau.

"Hmm … iya-iya, itu artinya Baekhyun hyung sangat mencintaimu, hyung!" ujar Kai.

"_Museun malsseumiseyo_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, maksudku kan Baekhyun hyung itu tidak kuat dingin tapi demi kau, hyung, dia mencari kado natal kemana-mana hanya untukmu."

"Iya aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga merasa bersalah padanya karena tidak memperhatikannya dari kemarin."

"Lalu, kau hanya mau diam dan menunggu Baekhyun hyung pulang, hyung?"

TING …

"Benar juga kau Kai. Aku harus menyusulnya," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri.

"Benar hyung! Lagipula hari ini hari natal!" Kai menyemangati.

"Tapi, aku tidka tahu dimana Baekhyun … ." ucap Chanyeol putus asa.

"Ayolah hyung! Cari-cari saja dimana Baekhyun hyung! Siapa tahu ia ada di toko-toko?"

"Hem! Iya-iya, _gomawo_ Kai. Aku berhutang padamu." seru Chanyeol yang langsung mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Ya! Semangat hyung!" kata Kai menyemangati lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Kai, karena tidak biasanya Kai sebegitu semangatnya untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

_**~~ MerryChristmas ~~**_

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "menyusul Baekki-ku hyung. Aku pergi dulu!" serunya yang langsung keluar dari dorm.

"Hmm … apa yang Kai katakan pada Chanyeol hyung sehingga Chanyeol hyung menjadi semangat seperti itu untuk mencari Baekhyun hyung?" pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hanya menyemangatinya Soo_-baby_." jawab Kai yang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

-Meanwhile-

"Hmmm … aku harus mencarinya dimana?" pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun melihat sebuah toko perhiasan, toko aksesoris, toko mainan, toko hewan peliharaan, dan toko-toko lainnya. Chanyeol pun mencoba memasuki toko perhiasan.

"_Annyeong_, ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" tanya seorang penjaga toko.

"A-ah, _aniya_, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja." jawab Chanyeol sopan. Hebatnya penjaga toko itu tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol, begitupun juga dengan orang-orang di sekitar toko itu.

Ketika Chanyeol sedang mencari Baekhyun, pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah kalung berlian yang berbentuk bintang. Sangat indah. Chanyeol pun mendekati kalung itu.

"_Sillyehabnida_, Agassi, boleh saya lihat kalung itu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yang ma- … e-eh? Kau? Apakah kau Chanyeol EXO-K? Chanyeol? KYAA! AKU BERTEMU CHANYE … ." dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup mulut Agassi tersebut dan langsung memintanya diam.

"Sshh~ _jebal_ Agassi, jangan berteriak!" pinta Chanyeol.

"Kyaa~ oke-oke, _arra_. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu Chanyeol-_ssi_? Aku seorang Pyromaniacs!" ujar Agassi itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol mendesah dan berdecak sebal, namun demi Agassi itu yang merupakan FANS-nya, Chanyeol pun mengambil kertas dan pulpen kemudian menandatangani kerts itu.

"_Yeogie_!" kata Chanyeol yang memberikan kertas berisi tanda tangannya.

"_Ghamsahamnida_! _Ghamsahamnida_, Chanyeol-_ssi_. _Saranghaee_~~" seru Agassi itu dengan suara pelan sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, boleh saya lihat kalung itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah! _Ne_, yang mana?" ucap Agassi itu dengan sopan, maklum, kan lagi ketemu seorang aktris XD.

"Yang itu!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada kalung berlian berbentuk bintang tersebut.

"Ini." Agassi itu pun memberikan kalung tersebut pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, _gomawo_." Chanyeol pun melihat kalung itu, '_hmm … apakah Baekki akan suka jika aku memberikan kalung ini sebagai hadiah natal_?' pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. Namun kemudian ia pun menghayalkan Baekhyun yang memakai kalung pemberiannya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ambil yang ini. Tolong bungkuskan!" kata Chanyeol.

"_Ne_." jawab Agassi itu.

Selesai membayar, Chanyeol pun kembali mencari Baekhyun dan menaruh kado-nya untuk Baekhyun di saku jaketnya.

Ketika sedang mencari, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat seseorang. Seorang _namja_. Rambutnya mirip dengan Baekhyun dan sedang membelakangi Chanyeol, karena berpikir kalau itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera berlari mendekati _namja_ itu dan memeluknya.

"Baekki! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku _chagi_? Aku mencemaskanmu!" seru Chanyeol.

"Hey! _Nuguya_? Main peluk-peluk saja! Aku bukan orang yang bernama Baekki itu!" marah _namja_ tersebut.

Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol kalau itu bukanlah Baekhyun. Ternyata itu adalah seorang namja dengan gigi maju kedepan dan rupanya sangat menyeramkan. Buru-buru Chanyeol meminta maaf.

"A-ah! _Mianhe_! _Mianheyo_, _jeongmal mianhe_. Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir kau temanku. Maafkan aku." ucap Chanyeol.

_Namja_ itu memberikan tatapan sengit pada Chanyeol kemudian pergi. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal pada _namja_ itu.

"Biasa saja kalik. Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun kembali mencari Baekhyun di toko-toko.

_**~~ MerryChristmas ~~**_

Sudah berjam-jam ia mencari Baekhyun, dan hari sudah hampir malam, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimana pun. Karena hampir putus asa, Chanyeol pun duduk di sebuah café yang memang merupakan café yang sering didatangi oleh BaekYeol.

"Aishh … Baekhyunnie, dimana kau? Apa kau mau membuatku mati karena cemas?" tanya Chanyeol yang menatap ke jendela dan menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya.

"Salju nya turun dan suhunya semakin dingin, meskipun sudah memakai jaket pun tetap saja dingin. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Pasti dia kedinginan!" pikir Chanyeol.

"Permisi tuan?" ucap seorang Ahjussi.

"Eh? Iya, _waeyo_ Ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau memesan yang lainnya?" Ahjussi itu tersenyum.

"_Ani_, ini saja sudah cukup." jawab Chanyeol membalas senyuman Ahjussi tersebut.

"Baiklah." jawab Ahjussi tersebut yang langsung meninggalkan meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun kembali bersandar pada kursinya dan memikirkan Baekhyun, perlahan Chanyeol menutup matanya. Namun ia seperti merasakan adanya Baekhyun di dekat sini.

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti merasa Baekhyun ada di dekat sini?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Chanyeol menatap jendela yang berada di sebelahnya karena mejanya tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela. Chanyeol pun tersentak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Chanyeol melihat seorang _namja_ pendek dan mungil duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah lampu di perempatan. _Namja_ itu mengenakan jaket dengan syal dan terlihat sangat kedinginan. Ya, itu Baekhyun, uke tercinta dari seorang Chanyeol.

"Baekki?" pekik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera berlari keluar dari café. Ia berlari menuju Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam dan menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Baekki? _Baby_? Ini aku!" seru Chanyeol yang sudah ada di depan Baekhyun.

"Cha-Chanyeolie? Itu kau Yeollie-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya _baby_, ini aku." jawab Chanyeol.

Jalanan begitu sepi.

"Yeollie, aku … aku kedinginan." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun memeluk erat Baekhyun. Rasa cemasnya pun langsung menghilang ketika sudah menemukan _namja _yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"_Ne baby_, ayo kita pulang." kata Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun berdiri.

"Huuu … dingin … ."

"Hmm … _mianhe baby_, karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa hangat.

"_Ani_, _gwaenchana_ Yeollie. Itu bukan salahmu." jawab Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di dorm. Chanyeol membuka pintu _dorm_ dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk duluan, setelah Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol pun ikut masuk dan menutup pintu.

"_Merry Christmas_!" seru Kai pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"E-eh?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Selamat natal _hyung_! Ayo-ayo, Kyungsoo hyung sudah membuatkan makan malam terspesial! Yaitu kue sebagai makanan pembuka dan Bulgogi!" kata Kai bersemangat.

Terlihat semua member EXO-K beserta EXO-M bersama _couple_ mereka masing-masing sedang duduk di meja makan.

Terlihat Suho yang sedang mengambil serbet dan mengelap bibir Lay yang penuh dengan krim kue dan membuat pipi Lay bersemu merah, Kris sedang menyuapi Tao kue dan sesekali mencolek krim kue dan mengolesnya pada hidung Tao, Sehun dan Luhan yang asik memakan kue mereka bersama, sementara Chen dan Xiumin dengan romantis-romantisnya saling menyuapi satu sama lain dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun iri karena ingin Chanyeol seperti itu juga. Dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu lapar ketika melihat Bulgogi.

"Hey, hyung? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"_Annyeong_, hyung!" sapa Tao dengan imutnya.

"_A-annyeong_." jawab mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, kenapa kalian hanya diam, ayo makan!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, nanti kami menyusul, ayo Baekki." Chanyeol pun segera menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

Semua member hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

_**~~ MerryChristmas ~~**_

"Baekki." Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, melampiaskan semua perasaan rindunya dengan pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan.

"_Mianhe_, Baekki. _Mianheyo_ telah membuatmu seperti ini. Lagipula untuk apa kau mencarikanku kado? Kado apa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih, kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis.

"B-Baekki? Baekhyunnie _baby_? _Waeyo_? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"_Mianhe_ Yeollie, aku, aku … aku tidak menemukan hadiah yang spesial untukmu. _Jeongmal mianhe_ Yeollie … hiks … hiks … ." tangis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun ia benamkan di dadanya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Baekki _baby_, tapi aku memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untukmu." ucap Chanyeol seraya melepas pelukannya.

"_Mwo_? Spesial?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, tutup matamu _baby_." pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak, kotak berisi kalung yang ingin ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Buka matamu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini terduduk sambil memegang sebuah kotak di hadapannya.

"Ini untukmu _chagi_~"

"_Ige mwoya_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau mau aku yang buka atau kau sendiri yang membukanya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "kau saja yang buka Yeollie." ucapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu. Kemudian kalung itu ia ambil dan ia hadapkan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terbelalak dengan apa yang dipegang Chanyeol sekarang.

"Untukmu, ehehe … tadi aku pergi ke toko perhiasan, entah kenapa ketika melihat kalung ini, aku lansung teringat padamu. Aku berpikir kalau kalung ini pasti akan cocok untukmu, jadi ini sebagai tanda maafku karena tidak memperdulikanmu dan malah sibuk dengan Kris hyung, _mianhe_ dan aku mohon agar kau mau menerima pemberianku ini … hyung … ." Chanyeol tersenyum sangaattt manis sampai membuat _author_nya meleleh *_Mochi dilemparin mobil -_-*_.

Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun melempar bantal tepat di wajah Chanyeol, kemudian bantal itu pun dengan mulusnya(?) mengenai wajah indah(?) Chanyeol, kemudian bantal itu pun jatuh dengan indahnya(?) dengan gaya _slow motion_ *_Mochi bener-bener ditembak pake bazooka -_-_*.

"Aishh! Hyung! Baekki _baby_! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal?" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Yeollie! … kau … _PABBO_!" seru Baekhyun.

"E-eh? Kok? _Waeyo_? Kau tidak menyukai hadiahku ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"_Ani_, kau _pabbo_ Yeollie. Aku ini _namja_, mana pantas mengenakan kalung seperti itu. Kau pikir aku _yeojya_? Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya kalung itu untuk seorang _yeojya_? Kau selingkuh di belakangku Park Chanyeol? Jangan bilang kemarin kau dan Kris hyung berdekatan karena membicarakan _yeojya_ itu? Jangan bilang Kris hyung juga selingkuh? Aku akan beritahu Tao! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Berani sekali kau selingkuh di belakangku! Aku tidak suka _namja_ yang suka berselingkuh! Dengar ya, aku sudah bela-belain keluar saat dingin-dingin dan hampir membuatku sakit hanya untuk mencarikanmu sebuah hadiah spesial! Dan kau membalasnya dengan ini? Apa ini? Ya aku tahu ini kalung! Tapi kalung ini untuk seorang _yeojya_! Aku tahu pasti kau berselingkuh, iya kan? Iya kan?!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol _sweatdrop_.

Mochi _facepalm_.

_Readers_ hening.

DafuQ -_-

Daripada bingung, yuk lanjut ke cerita -_- meskipun agak nyelengsong dikit tadi -_-.

Chanyeol yang _sweatdrop_ pun segera memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Ini kok jadi peluk-pelukan muluk, kagak bosen apa yak -_-.

Ia pun melepas pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas,

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir aneh-aneh sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Kalung itu untuk siapa?"

"Ahaha … tentu saja untukmu Baekki hyung … ."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Kemudian mengambil kalung itu dan mengalungkannya pada Baekhyun.

"L-lho kok? Aku takut terlihat aneh!" ucap Baekhyun.

"_Ani_," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun memasangkan kalung itu pada leher Baekhyun dan membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Sekarang lihat cermin, hyung. Kau terlihat mempesona." goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan melihat cermin. Dipandanginya kalung itu yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan, '_kalung ini … cantik_.' pikir Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium leher Baekhyun.

"Eunghh … ge-geli Yeollie. … ." desah Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol dengan nakalnya masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Hyung … ." kata Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hmm?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_."

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk selalu ada di sisiku, untuk selalu membuatku merasa tenang. Kau adalah hidupku, hyung. Jadi aku mohon jangan bertindak seperti itu ya? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu? Apa kau tahu aku bisa mati karena cemas dengan dirimu, hyung? Kau mau aku mati?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"_Mi-mianhe_ Yeollie, aku … aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kado natal yang spesial, agar kau menjadi lebih perhatian padaku. Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Kris hyung dekat dan kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Lalu Kyungsoo bilang padaku, mungkin jika aku memberikan kado natal yang spesial untukmu, kau akan lebih menyayangiku. _Mianhe_ Yeollie." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama, kemudian ia melumat bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun.

Ciuman Chanyeol pun turun pada leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit sedikit leher Baekhyun dan meninggalkan _kiss-mark_ disana, tanda bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah miliknya.

"Emhh~ Yeollie … ahnn … ." desah Baekhyun.

"Hyung … ." panggil Chanyeol, "_baby_ … ."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol berhenti,

"_Saranghaeyo_, _jeongmal saranghaeyo_ … Baekki _baby_ … _I love you_ … _now_ _and forever_." ucap Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Butiran-butiran salju kembali turun. Baekhyun melihat ke arah jendela. Kemudian ia berjalan dan terdiam di jendela. Chanyeol yang bingung pun hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat manis. Setelah itu ia mendekati Chanyeol dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol sampai mereka berdua jatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di bawah dan Chanyeol di atas.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_ … Yeollie. Sebagai tanda maafku karena aku tidak dapat memberikan kado yang spesial padamu … ," Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "ku … kuberikan … tu-tubuhku … ." katanya dengan wajah memerah, "se-selamat na-natal … ." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan 'itu' padanya :3.

"Ehehe … ." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "_gomawo baby_. _You're mine_. Akan kupuaskan kau malam ini, Baekki _baby_ … ." katanya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"_Merry Christmas_ … ." ucap Chanyeol lagi dan langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Yakk … dan _readers_ … silahkan dipikirkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi XD, Mochi mau pergi dulu, Mochi gak mau ganggu BaekYeol ah, biarkan saja mereka XD #ditabok.

**END**

_**~~ MerryChristmas ~~**_

Oke-oke, sudah selesai _fic_-nyaa … minta _review_ nya ya _readers_ … *_ciumin readers atu-atu_*

(_Readers: Najis lu thor -_-_)

Dan terakhir … Mochi hanya mau mengucapkan …

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **untuk yang merayakan …

_Love and Peace,_

.

**Panda 'Mochi' Nyan**


End file.
